


The Walking Dead: Reader- Red: Just Survive Somehow

by Animegirl1152



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: As if zombies weren't enough, Cussing, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Motorcycles, Pain, Sophia: Carl: Ron: Enid are all aged up so there between 16 and 18, Uncle Merle, Wolf abilities run in your family so you guys are part wolf, You are 19, You don't talk a lot, tw's, your a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1152/pseuds/Animegirl1152
Summary: Red is an oc and my original character /you are Red\  You are Daryl's daughter, you and your father have been on your own in the woods and the road with your uncle Merle until one day while y’all are on the road a car follows y’all and takes y’all to community called Alexandra. Your Dad, your Uncle Merle, and you /are all kinda loners, badasses, fighters, survivors, and hunter\  You, your dad, and Merle all have motorcycles, you use a bow and arrow with 4 desert eagles in your holster, Daryl has his crossbow, Merle has his guns. You don’t talk a whole lot so you're mostly mute.  You end up finding out that you're from a long line of werewolves later on, your dad found a way to null your wolf transformation abilities with a pill he makes you take everyday.  Some things will stick to the story line but I’m gonna change it up and sorta take my own approach to it: You are distant even with your dad because after Merle died from a shot out, you distanced yourself and become a loner, but your dad and you are still close: you are 5’2, have dark red hair that is at your waist, you may be tiny but you put up a big fight, you have shape, your eyes are dark brown eyes. You gave yourself piercings and tattoos
Relationships: Alden x Enid, Enid x Sophia, Maggie x Glenn, Michonne x Rick, Negan x Red?, Ron x Carl x Red
Kudos: 2





	The Walking Dead: Reader- Red: Just Survive Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are always welcomed. Please give me Ideas. Point out any mistakes, comment on things that you want in this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and I will try and get chapters out quickly.

You are under an underpass with your uncle and dad. Y’all have been there for two days regaining strength and sound of mind. You were 13 when everything went to hell, you were at school when it happened. Your dad and uncle found you in the school in a classroom with dead bodies. The dead bodies were walkers. You killed them with a stapler. {I thought a stapler would be funny to kill a walker with} You have always been a tough kid and you knew how to hunt, be stealthy, and when to track. 

“Dad, how much longer are we gonna be here?” “Not any longer, we’re gonna leave soon.” “Mkay” You give your dad a quick side hug. He hugged you back. You then went over to Merle and gave him a side hug also, he hugged you back. “Alright, let’s get going.” “Daryl, do you wanna go check out that spot on the map while we’re on the road?” “Yeah, let’s go.”   
~All three of y’all put your stuff on your bikes then y’all got on and headed off. ~ 

Y’all are on the road for an hour then y’all hear a car. All of y’all stop and so does the car. “Stay here Red, me and Daryl will go see who that is and if they mean to bring harm to us.” You nod at your uncle. You put your kickstand down and you get off your bike and sit on the ground next to it. You have your helmet on. {oh before I forget to mention, you have a sport bike and Daryl and Merle have cruisers.} “Who, are you? And what do you want with us” Merle asked. 

“My name is Aaron and I want to have y’all come join my community Alexandra, we need people like you. We have been watching you guys for a while now and think you guys could be a really good people to have in our community. I have pictures, here”. Aaron hands the pictures to your dad and Merle. “Seems legit but what if this is just a trap to kill us?!” Merle states. “We’re not that kind of people, we don’t kill people. And plus we need people like you, strong, survivors.” Aaron says in a calm voice. “Okay, will come but if we don’t like it we can leave.” You dad says it in a steady voice. “Alright, follow me and I’ll take you guys there.” Aaron said. Your dad and Uncle walk back over to you. “Everything good?” “Yup, all good. Let’s get going sweetheart” “Okay dad.” You get back on your bike and start it up and kick up your kickstand. All of y’all follow Aaron. 

It was a 3 ½ hour drive to Alexandra. When y’all got there, there was a big gate with a big wall to keep the walkers and bad people out. The gate opens up and Aaron drives in first then your Dad, Merle, and finally you. Everyone turns off their engines. You put your kickstand down and turn off your engine. You get off the bike and look around and see people staring at you including 2 boys and 2 girls, they looked about 17 or 18. Your dad, uncle get off their bikes and Aaron gets out of the car. 

You take off your helmet and shake your head around to get your hair to settle. The 4 kids are still staring at you. You put your helmet on your bike's seat. “Welcome, to Alexandra. Our leader Rick wants to meet y’all. Oh and before I forget we need your guns, just for safety.”   
“Oh come the fuck on. Seriously, you need our guns. Like what are we gonna do? Shot up the place. Why would we do that?!” You say in a loud voice. You were mad now because you hated being parted from your guns or your weapons in general. “Red, come on, it’s their place and their rules.” Your dad says in a soft voice. “FINE” you take your desert eagles off the holsters and hand them to Aaron. 

“Hey if I see one scratch on my babies, Ima hurt someone.” You tell that to Aaron. “Your weapons will be safe in our armory, no one will take them.” Aaron says in a sweet voice. Merle is just laughing. “Uncle wtf is so funny!” You walk over to your uncle. “Aw man Red haven’t heard you say something like that in a while about your guns, so it makes me laugh.” Merle says while laughing. You punch your Uncle on the arm and hard. “Hey what the hell was that for?” “Nothing, I just wanted to punch you.” You laugh Daryl starts laughing as well. Merle grabs you by the neck and begins messing up your hair. “Uncle!!!” You manage to get out of his grip. 

“Are you guys always like this?” The boy with the sheriffs hat went a little closer so y’all could hear. “Who you? And yes my Uncle Merle and my dad and I always rough house.” You fix your hair. “I’m Carl” Carl sticks his hand out for you to shake it. “Red.” you shake his hand back. A couple of people come over to y’all. “This is Rick, our leader and that’s his son Carl, Enid, Ron, Sophia, Tyreese, T-Dog, Carol, Abraham, Sasha, Rositia, Tara, and the others are inside.” Aaron introduces everyone. “I’m Daryl, this is Merle my brother, and that’s my daughter Red.” Your dad tells them. 

Rick extends his hand to shake your dads. “Nice to meet y’all. But before we let you stay I gotta ask y’all some questions each. Daryl, How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed and why?” “Lost count on the walkers, I’ve killed 10 people and because they threatened me and my family.” Your dad says in a serious voice. “Merle, how bout you?” “Well, lost count with walkers, I killed 7 people and it was for protecting my niece and brother.” Merle answers. “How bout you Red?” “Who counts how many walkers they kill in this shit world, I killed a lot, I killed 5 people, it was when I was on a quick scavenging trip by myself and I killed them because well they tried to kill me so I killed them first. Survival of the fittest out here.” You respond to Rick's questions. “Okay, y’all welcome to stay and become part of this community but I should warn you we are dealing with a group of people called the Saviors.”

You started to clench your fist and unclench them. Merle cussed beneath his breath and your dad let out a breath of anger. “Have y’all heard of them?” Rick asked. “Heard of them!! Heard of them!! Those mother fuckers killed my Mother and their group tried to rape me. I swear when I see Negan’s smug face I'm gonna make him hurt so bad before I kill him and when I do kill him I’m gonna make him wish he had killed me when he got the chance.” You said loud and angry. Your dad put a hand on your shoulder to calm you down. “Don’t touch me, I’m not going to calm down right now dad. Hey Aaron give me my guns back, I’m gonna go kill something.” Aaron handed you your guns. You put your guns in the holsters, put on your helmet and got on your bike. “Red…” your dad said in a sweet voice. “I’ll be back later dad.” you said in a low tone. You started up your bike and waited for someone to open up the gate and when they did you revved your engine and you went out the gate so fast. 

“Is she gonna be okay, out there by herself?” Rick asked. “I don’t know, she gets mad easily when the Saviors are brought up and usually ends up going on a walker killing spree or she’ll try and look for the Saviors and go and kill them. I’ll go after her and bring her back.” Daryl says in a sad voice. “No, Daryl, you stay here will go get her, my son and his friend Ron have motorcycles so they’ll be able to go after her and plus we need your help with something and Merle’s.” Rick says in a nice voice. “Thanks Rick but you really don’t have to send your people out there to get ‘er, we can go get her.” Daryl says. 

“Y’all are part of this community now, so we’ll help. And I need you and Merle’s help to discuss something bout the Saviors.” “Okay thanks Rick.” Daryl says with gratitude. “No problem, Carl, Ron go get ‘er and bring ‘er back.” “Way ahead of you dad.” Carl says. “Will, bring her back Mr~ “Daryl Dixon” Mr. Dixon” Ron says. The boys grab some gear and their guns and go after you. You are driving very fast. You are 20 minutes away from Alexandra. You stop when you see about 10 walkers in the road. You take your helmet off and put your kickstand down. 

You pull out your guns, 1 in each hand. You begin shooting every walker never once missing. The walkers don’t get within a 10 foot radius of you because of how fast you're shooting them. When you run out of ammo, you flip your guns up and put in a new clip. You're just popping off rounds. You didn’t notice Ron and Carl on their bikes watching you. More walkers appeared from the woods. You shot every one. You put your first two desert eagles back in the holster and grab the two on your thigh holsters. You shot every walker. When you ran out of ammo you flipped your guns up in the air and grabbed a new clip of ammo and put them in your two guns. You keep shooting every walker until you run out of ammo and clips. You put your other two desert eagles back in your thigh holsters. You grabbed your bow from behind you and started shooting your bow and arrows. 

When you ran out of arrows you put your bow back on our back and took out your 2 hunting knives from your belt and went up to the walkers and killed them. You killed a total of 35 walkers. The last 5 with your knives. When you killed every walker you put your knives back on your belt. You went over to the walkers and wicked up your arrows and put them back in the quiver. You took out another knife but this one was smaller. You pulled up your jacket sleeve and made a 5 tally’s of 3 rows of cuts. When you were done doing that you pulled out a bandage wrap and wrapped the cuts up. 

“Dad, really should give me more than just 4 clips of ammo, I mean like he knows I’ll go through ‘em like nothing.” You run your finger through your hair and take a breath. When you were done with the walker killing spree you turned around and saw two guys on motorcycles.   
“Nice bikes.” “Thanks, Red.” Ron said. They take their helmets off. “Damn. didn’t know you guys were under there.” “My dad sent us after you, to make sure you're okay, but clearly you can handle your own” Carl says with a smirk. “Aite, how old are you 2 cuz yah both look 16 or 17.” You let out a small laugh after saying that. “I’m 17 oh and I’m Ron” “I’m 18.” Carl said with a chuckle. “Children, great, well I’m 19.” “We’re not children, we’re adults like you.” Ron said. 

“Okay.” you throw your hands up in the air showing them that you surrender. “Um..Red, why were you cutting yourself?” Carl asked in a sweet voice. “Oh, it’s my walker count, I have one for people on my left thigh. I guess you could say it helps keep me sane idk.” you say with a shrug. “But why do that instead of writing it down?” Ron asked. You shrug your shoulders “dunno, just what I found easier I guess.” “Well, do you wanna go for a ride with us?” Carl asked. “I mean sure why not, but try and keep up boys” You put your helmet on, hopped on your bike, kicked up the kickstand and revved your engine and took off. The boys put their helmets back on and followed after you. 

You were leading. The boys following behind you. You guys were driving for a good 30 minutes until you spotted a waterfall. You came to a stop and pulled over on the road. You put your kickstand down and turned off your engine. The boys did the same. You took off your helmet and shook your hair to get it to settle. You put your helmet on your seat and grabbed your backpack. You headed over to the waterfall, Ron and Carl following behind you. “Red, why are you heading towards the waterfall?” Ron asked. 

You ignored Ron. When you finally got over to the waterfall you put your backpack down and just admired the waterfall. Ron and Carl came over to your side. Carl tapped your shoulder. You turned your head to face Carl. “What?” “Why, we over here?” Carl asked. “It's a beautiful waterfall. I haven’t seen one since I was 15. My dad and I were huntin and then we came across this waterfall and it was beautiful, my dad went back to huntin and he let me stay at the waterfall, I went swimming in the waterfall. When my dad came back to get me he had a whole deer on his shoulder and said he, gonna cook us up some venesion. When my Uncle Merle came back from huntin to he had a buck. We literally had venesion for about a good week, my dad he turned it into jerky so it wouldn’t go bad.” You let out a little laugh. 

“So what are you gonna do now?” Ron asked. “I’m gonna go swimming of course, so if you could excuse me boys I’m going for a swim.” You go into your backpack and pull out a cropped t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, a new bra, and undies. You took off your holsters and set them down on your backpack. You took off your combat boots next. “Woah, Red!” Carl said shocked at what you were doing. “What?” “You're seriously gonna go swimming and you're gonna do it naked and you're basically stripping in front of us.” Ron said. “Bruh, control y’all hormonal selves. Like seriously were all basically adults like you 2 said, your adults so clearly if you are you’d be able to control yourselves” You say laughing. “We are in control.” Carl fired back. “O-okay but your lower half tells a different story. Anyways y’all can do whatever you want, and well you could turn around if y’all have such a problem. I’m gonna go swimming and plus I need a break from a lot of bullshit that’s been happening.” You say nonchalant. You take off your pants along with your socks. You grab a big oversized t-shirt from your bag. “Hold this” you say, handing the shirt to Ron. Ron holds it. You take your shirt off. Carl and Ron blush. You grab the shirt from Ron’s hands gently. You put it on. Once you put it on you take your bra off and throw it on the ground. Then you go into your bag and pull out a pair of bikini bottoms. You slide your underwear down and put the bikini bottoms on. You grab your underwear and bra and other clothes and put them in your bag. 

“Y’all seriously thought I was gonna really go swimming naked, oh man don’t make me laugh. I have some dignity you know. Plus if I was alone then yes but when I'm with others I always make sure I have my swim bottoms and a big shirt. Bikini tops don’t really work for me, especially since I have yet to see a swimsuit shop.” Ron and Carl turn a light shade of red. You begin to walk to the water. Once you get in you let out a little squeal “eek, it’s cold” Ron and Carl mumble something under their breath. “Cute” “Are you guys gonna hop in or you gonna just chill right there.” 

“Uh.. Carl?” “I’m not saying no.” the boys then start to have a little argument about going in or not. In the end they come to an agreement. While they were disagreeing, you already went into the water. You went to where the waterfall was and you just relaxed in the water. The boys turned around and realized you were already in the water. The boys began to take their shirts, boots, socks and weapons off. Then they took off their pants so they were only in their boxers. 

“Damn they have nice physics, fit, plus they're cute and maybe just maybe i’ll give them a chance” You thought this in your head. The boys went in and swam over to you. You closed your eyes and breathed in the fresh air and the smell of the water. You let your senses take over and your smell, hearing, touch, taste, sight was enhanced. {so a little back story, you were born with unique abilities to be able to enhance your sight, taste, touch, hearing. It’s like wolf senses and well you're really good at tracking. You told your dad about it but he dodge the subject. You didn’t want to press him but you knew he was hiding something. And you wanted to find out what it was.}   
You leaned your head against one of the walls. Ron was in front of you and Carl was next to you. “Hey, Red can I ask you something?” You open your eyes and turn to face Ron “Wassup?” “Well it’s about your eyes, when we first saw you and earlier to your eyes were this brown golden color now there, a golden red. Uh.. well it’s kinda confusing because I don’t know if my eyes are playing tricks on me?” “No your eyes aren't playing tricks on you my eyes tend to do that, it’s weird.. I would get bullied a lot for it; I’d get called freak and things like that.


End file.
